The Data Interpretation Core (DIG) performs computational genomics and proteomics analyses, conducts statistical and pathway data analysis for gene expression microarray and high throughput mass spectrometric proteomics, and develops tools for data computation and modeling. This Core serves as a tool for integrative analysis of the comprehensive human genomic and proteomic data generated by the Program. Information from this Core helps correlate gene expression and protein patterns with the immuno-inflammatory phenotypes and clinical trajectories of injured patients.